Homeward Bound
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Sequel to For The Love of a Daughter. Kim's having a hard time accepting that her worst enemy is her real mother and cant bring herself to testify against Anne. Who knew it'd take DNAmy to bring the mother and daughter together? Changed rating due to some darkness that will occur
1. Chapter 1

"All rise." The voice boomed throughout the courthouse as the people did so. The judge came out in the black gown and thick rimmed glasses as he takes his seat at the bench.

"You may be seated." The audience was told and the hearing was underway. It really didn't take long. Shego and Kim sat towards the front row and Kim found herself gripping her birth mother's hand tightly when she had seen Anne Possible enter. The older red head didn't look their way as she took her seat. Kim felt like she was ready to lose it throughout the whole thing. James and the twins were sitting on the other side of Shego, each sneaking glances at her here and there, and then the woman she had thought to be her mother for so many years was sitting in front of her never once looking back to see any of them. Then it became even harder when she was called up to the stand and couldn't cling onto Shego anymore. She sat in the chair she was lead to after taking the oath that the bailiff told her.

"Ms. Possible let me get straight to the point. Is that woman sitting there your mother?" the prosecutor asked her and Kim could almost face palm. This guy obviously never did his homework.

"No." she answered honestly and there were a few gasps while some had heard from the grapevine that she wasn't. The prosecutor's face fell at her answer but tried to quickly re-compose himself. Kim was avoiding looking at any of the possibles as she said this and was barely able to calm down when her gaze met emerald eyes that seemed to encourage her.

"No? erm, so this is not the woman you've lived with your whole life?" How was she supposed to answer that? She didn't exactly live with them her _whole _life, but she guessed it was close enough.

"Yes it is." Kim confirmed with a bit of a nod.

"But she's not your mother?" the judge leaned forward to ask curiously and the red-headed teen shook her head in response.

"No, I thought she was, until a few months ago when I found out that I was adopted." There were shocked faces from everyone in the courtroom and cameras were flashing like crazy as reporters scribbled furiously in their notepads.

"I see" The prosecutor cleared his throat looking a bit relieved that he still had his case. "But has this woman hit you?" Kim shrinked back a little. She made the mistake of looking at Anne who's eyes looked anywhere but at her and then the rest of the Possibles who were watching with stony faces. _I can't do this! I can't tell them what they need to throw her back into jail. She looks so worn and tired... I can't say it.. but I can't lie either._

_"_Um, She... I-I.." Everyone in the room looked like they were holding their breath as she tried to get out her response. "I'm sorry. I-I can't testify." Her eyes were focused in her lap as there were murmurs across the court room.

"I'm sorry?" The prosecutor blinked.

"And why can't you testify?" The Judge asked her and she looked up at him and shrank back a little.

"b-because I-I can't sir." She stuttered under his gaze.

"You do know that without your statement, she would have to be let off right?" He asked her and she nodded. The old man in a black robe sighed. "Very well then. Because there is no testimony or witnesses, Dr. Anastasia Possible is free to go and this case is closed." With a few taps of the gavel he left the room and people started getting up and filing out. Kim stood from behind the bench and all but ran down to where Shego was standing waiting for her.

"What happened up there?" She asked softly and Kim shook her head.

"I- I just couldn't do it Shego, I don't mean to hurt you or anything, but I thought she was my mom for virtually my whole life. I can't do that to her."

"Bu-" Shego was cut off when there was a tap on her shoulder and the two turned around to see James and the twins. Kim's hand immediately sought out Shego's and gripped it like she had been earlier for support. James saw this but didn't say anything as he had been informed of everything by GJ.

"Uh, hey, we just wanted to apologize for not being there for you these past few months." James started awkwardly. "I never meant to abandon you, especially at a time like that, but I just couldn't bring myself to face you. I can't believe all those years I never noticed anything, I was such a failure as a father. Jim and Tim had wanted to see you but I kept putting it off so please don't blame them, this is all on me. As soon as I came to my senses, I went to the hospital and was told that you had already been released and since no one knew where Shego lives we couldn't exactly contact you, and we just found out that you were staying with Monique now literally today, so do you think you could forgive me?" Kim was speechless and her jaw almost dropped. He didn't hate her? He had spent the whole time trying to apologize to her? He was asking for _her_ forgiveness when all this time she felt it was supposed to be the other way around?

"Da- Um." Kim stuttered not knowing what she was supposed to call him now. She had decided after moving in with Monique that for now she didn't have any parents, but now it was a bit awk-weird especially since it was just too odd to call him James. "Look, It wasn't your fault. None of it. I was the one who got... _her _arrested in the first place. I thought you might have hated me for breaking up the family." She admitted and James eyes widened a bit.

"Breaking up the family? Kimmie-cub, that wasn't your fault at all. It's what your moth-" Quick glance at Shego, "My wife did to you that may have set us all back for a while, but nothing's really broken up. The boys and I are here for you whenever you need us no matter what." Kim mentally cringed when he called her "Kimmie-cub."

"Yeah, we might not share the same blood" Jim started

"But you're still our sister." Tim finished. The slim hero smiled warmly at the boys and the man she used to call father.

"Aw you guys." She said before the four of them shared a group hug and Shego stood there a bit awkwardly. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what that means to me."

* * *

The drive afterwards was for the most part silent. Kim could tell Shego was mad, and she had a fair inkling as to why but she didn't like it one bit. The tension in the air seemed thick enough to cut it with a knife.

"You're mad." She stated, not as a question, but more like an accusation. Shego said nothing for a while before she nodded.

"Okay, maybe I am." She admitted.

"Mind telling me why?" The former thief was asked before she sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"How so? Shego I know you're mad, and I know you're mad at me." Kim informed her.

"Pumpkin, I'm not mad at you." Shego stated.

"Try pulling the other one." Came her retort.

"Look, I guess a part of me understands why you couldn't do it, but that's a very small part. That _woman_ had been hitting you for years, she was abusing you! I just don't see how you could be fine watching her walk free."

"Shego, I've told you before, She's what I had considered my mother for the majority of my life. I can't ever forget that no matter what she does, and I'm hearing what all you guys are saying, but I still kind of feel like she didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong!? Kim, she _hurt_ you and you see nothing wrong with that!?" Shego's voice was raised.

"Well maybe I deserved it! Ever think of that?" The red head raised her voice to match the former villainess'.

"Nobody deserves that, how can you even think that? Princess, you're the poster child of a good kid, you've got the grades, the manners, you save the world on a daily basis and you never stray from your morals. How could you deserve that?"

"The only reason I did good in school was so that I could live to see the next day! A single A- meant that there was a chance I wouldn't be able to make it out of bed the next morning, and I got into the world saving biz to get away from her! I started those missions with the hope that I would be killed by one, if it weren't for her, I'd probably be a lazy rebellious teenager."

"Oh, so you think I couldn't have done a good job at raising you!?" Shego shouted like Kim had been except her voice cracked at the end.

"Shego that's not what I meant-"

"Are you sure about that? You're still calling _her_ mom and yet you can't even be around me?" The hurt was so painfully evident in the older woman's voice that Kim faltered.

She- Look I-" Kim started after a while but Shego cut her off.

"We're here." She informed the teen and Kim looked outside the window to see she was right. She had been living with Monique like she said she would and in the past four months, she had seen Shego twice. The first time so that Shego could give her the gloves to help contain her powers and the other time was to discuss the hearing. The red-headed hero hadn't allowed any other visits claiming that she still needed more time.

Kim looked at Shego who was staring straight ahead with tears swimming in her eyes. The teen wanted desperately to find something to say but nothing came to mind so after a moment she got out of the car and stalked up to the house. She opened the front door and stepped inside before turning and watching the green and black car drive away.

* * *

_Beep Beep Ba Beep_

Kim groaned and rolled over to reach for her kimmunicator, partially wishing she could just turn it off and go back to sleep. As she grabbed her device she took a quick glance at the clock and noticed that it was only 2AM.

"Wade, whatever it is, can't it wait until morning?" She asked her voice thick with sleep as she squinted into the light that the device emitted.

"Sorry Kim, DNAmy's up to something serious."

"Any idea what?"

"Not really, A woman called in because her husband sneaked in after Amy and never came back out. She said there was a bright flash and then nothing."

"Alright, I'm on it. Ride?"

"Will be there in 2 minutes tops."

"Please and thank you." She hung up the Kimmunicator and jumped out of bed to put on her mission outfit.

Her ride came right when Wade had said it would in the form of a helicopter that hovered outside her window with a rope ladder extended and waiting for her. Sometimes she wondered if it was the best idea for Wade to let people know exactly where she lived down to her bedroom window. She had plenty of enemies to worry about as is, she didn't need them knowing where she slept.

The ride to DNAmy's hide out wasn't long, and Kim figured they were just outside the city limits of Go city when the pilot informed her that that was her stop. She thanked him and jumped before he could start praising her for the time she found his daughter after she had went missing in New York City. Turned out she had just wondered off and got caught up in the crowds. The slim hero landed with grace as she always did and undid her parachute right before she was hit from behind and rendered unconscious.

* * *

Shego groaned when she was awakened by the sound of her telephone ringing. She was tempted to just blast the cursed device but decided that it had been too expensive to just demolish. She dragged herself out of bed and walked over to her dresser on the other side of the room where her phone sat in it's cradle.

"What?" She answered it with her oh-so pleasant greeting.

"Kim might be in trouble. She went on a mission over an hour ago and I lost contact with her practically the moment she landed and she's still not back." She recognized the voice on the other end as the techno geek who was always helping out her daughter. Sure he seemed to be a great help every now and then but she couldn't help but feel that he only sends her off to her potential demise.

"Where do I go?" She asked not even batting an eye.

* * *

Kim sat on the cold hard ground tied to a giant rock and almost bored to tears. When she had woken up, she had found herself in what looked like a lab staring at something that looked like a dooms day device worthy of Dr. Drakken, but it was DNAmy who she spotted. The four eyed cuddle-buddy collector had apologized to the young hero upon her awakening saying that she hadn't wanted to be a 'meanie' as she put it, but she couldn't have the teen ruining her plans either. Then, like every other villain Kim had gone against, she went into her own rant on her plans not to take over the world, but make everyone "a part of her family." She didn't go into much detail on how she planned to do that per say, she merely suggested that her ray was going to make it all happen. Kim had been ready for that, the capture, the rant, evil plans, but then to her surprise, and dismay, the woman went into her childhood of being a Cuddler (Cuddle-Buddy fan).

Kim had no idea how long she had been there but she actually found herself wishing that the crazy doctor would just get on with it already and spare her this pain.

"... And that's when little Johnny took my Zenguin from me and threw it into the fire. Oh I was so mad, I vowed revenge against him too but I never got the chance since his family moved away a week later..." Dr. Amy Hall continued on in her story. Kim wanted to bang her head against the stone behind her repeatedly but found it wasn't needed when she spotted a flash of green from behind the squat woman. The redhead had to refrain from cheering as she watched a certain raven haired woman sneak past DNAmy and make her way behind the rock that the teen was bound to.

"Really Kimmie? These are just ropes, why didn't you use your powers?" The older woman whispered and the young hero felt like face-palming. She had completely forgotten she even had powers.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to having them yet." She whispered back and soon she felt the ropes fall, no longer binding her.

"Nah uh uh, Don't you want a demonstration before you leave?" Kim and Shego barely had time to look up as the mad geneticist pressed a button on a small remote she had been holding causing the big ray gun to fire right at the two. They didn't have a chance of avoiding it as the beam that shot from the machine was too wide to dodge. It hit them with a surprising force, causing them to fly back and through a window that had been right behind them, shattering the glass on impact.

"Oh my, I didn't think it'd hit them that hard." DNAmy commented after seeing the two disappear. She was about to go look through the now broken window to see where they landed when suddenly her lab was swarming with GJ agents.

"Dr. Hall, you are hereby under arrest." Will Du flashed his GJ badge before cuffing the surprised woman.

"Sir, there is no sign of Ms. Possible or her mother." an agent informed him after another one had taken DNAmy outside. Agent Du scanned the area around him but didn't think anything to be out of sorts so he turned to head back.

"Check all surrounding area one more time and then we'll leave. Perhaps they've already departed." He said not really caring about the 'amateurs'.

* * *

"What the- Hey! Lemme outta here! Help, someone!" Kim struggled in the darkness that she found herself trapped in. Suddenly whatever held her captive was lifted and she blinked into the moonlight that was casting an eerie glow on her surroundings.

"Calm down kitten, it was just your shirt."

"Kitten?" She blinked looking around till she found a cat standing behind her, towering over her. The cat was black with white paws and emerald eyes. You could even see a greenish tint in it's fur. Kim felt herself about to freak out that there was a cat that was bigger than her, but then she remembered DNAmy's yammering and the ray they had been hit with. She looked down at herself and internally gasped. Instead of finding hands and feet she saw black paws and a white furry chest. She then looked behind her to find the rest of her was mainly orange except for the very tip of her tail which was white. This could only mean two things. The first was that DNAmy's ray was meant to turn everyone into cats. The second was that the black cat in front of her could only be Shego.

"Oh great." She muttered not exactly pleased with the sitch at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so DNAmy's ray turned us into a pair of felines." Kim stated the obvious. The moon shone high above them, illuminating their surroundings. The area was surrounded by trees and it was now that that the two realized the lair was in a forest of sorts. The trees towered over them, seeming much bigger than before, the ground was littered with the occasional grass, weeds, and stones, and the air was close to being freezing. "But that doesn't explain why I'm a kitten and you're a full grown cat." She continued, complaining.

"Guess cat years are different than dog years." Shego said trying not to laugh at the kitten's expense. Shego couldn't deny that the kid in front of her was adorable and her sort-of-scowl wasn't helping any as the girl huffed.

"Whatever. Let's just find a way back. We shouldn't be too far from Go City and from there, we can find a bus or something heading towards Middleton that we can sneak onto and then find Ron or Monique to contact Wade." Kim suggested before walking off to where she believed the city was.

"Three things Princess." Shego told the girl, blocking her path. "First of all, Go City's in the other direction." If cats could blush, Kim was sure her cheeks would be warm right now. "Second, once we do manage to make it to Go City, it'd be kinda hard to sneak onto a bus without being noticed, not to mention all the little kids who would try to adopt us on sight, and third; it's too late to be walking for that long. I know for a fact that you haven't gotten enough sleep tonight and neither have I, so I say we climb one of these trees or something and rest for the night." Kim had to admit the black and green cat was making a lot of sense, and even though she just wanted to get going now, she knew Shego's suggestion was smarter.

"Alright, fine, we'll sleep for now, but as soon as we wake up, we're leaving." She said stalking off towards the nearest tree and then stopping at the base to wait for Shego. The elder cat leaped onto the trunk and gracefully made her way to a high branch with ease. Kim watched this before trying it herself. She leaped onto the trunk like she had seen her mother do and dug her claws into the wood to avoid falling. Only problem was when she tried to run up the side like the black cat had, she could only make it a few steps before she started sliding back down.

"Need some help?" Shego called down from where she was perched.

"No, I've got this." Kim called back determined to do this on her own. She tried again... and again and again. Each time she seemed to be making less progress than the last and she soon had to admit defeat.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Her mother asked again and the kitten sighed.

"Alright, I give up." She sat on the ground as she watched the black feline make her way down as easily as she had climbed up. She walked up to Kim inwardly smirking.

"Just hold still." She told the girl who was now curious and a bit scared of what the former woman had in mind for her.

"What are you- AGH!" Her sentence was cut off when she felt the older feline's teeth around the back of her neck. Shego had latched onto the skin on the back of the kitten's neck and was able to pick her up without any trouble, especially since Kim couldn't seem to move much in this state. With her kit in her grasp, Shego again climbed the tree, only finding it a tad more difficult while carrying another. When she set Kim down on the branch she had previously occupied, the fur that she had held onto stood in a funny way and she couldn't resist chuckling.

She used her now rough tongue to comb the fur down and smooth the skin down while the kitten grumbled about being man handled.

"Pumpkin, I'm not a man and I don't have hands. Besides, it wasn't that bad."

"I recall saying I needed help, not to be carried."

"Okay then how do you suggest I could have 'helped' without carrying you?" Kim thought on if for a long moment as she looked down to where they had been. It was pretty high up and she didn't see any other way she could have made it up unless she had been able to climb herself. The mainly orange kitten huffed again before walking out onto a particularly wide spot where she plopped down and curled up to sleep. Shego walked out next to her, but not so close that they were touching and did the same. It didn't take long for the two of them to drift off in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Hello?" Ron answered his phone groggily having just woken up even though it was past eleven.

"You're still in bed?" Monique's voice asked him from the other end.

"I was out all night looking for Rufus." He explained. No one had seen Rufus since Ron was kidnapped by Mr. Markel's men and the blond teen was beyond worried for his best bud.

"Oh, sorry." Monique apologized. She should have remembered that he stayed out later than the rest of them when they went out to search for the rodent. She knew just how much the naked mole rat meant to her friend as she knew how much of a friend the little guy was to Kim and She.

"It'll be fine. I will find him, I know it." Ron said with more determination than ever. "So what's with the morning call? Something up?" He asked reminding the fashionista why she had called him in the first place.

"Kim wasn't in her room when we woke up and her bed's not made. We don't have any idea where she could have gone and I'm worried about her." If there was one thing known among Kim's friends, it was her little quirk where she always made her bed right after getting up. The only times she didn't were when she expected to be right back.

"Is her Kimmunicator there?" Ron asked knowing she wouldn't have left willingly without her Kimmunicator.

"No, neither are her mission clothes." Monique reported. Ron was relieved in the sense that she wasn't kidnapped, but even more worried since that meant she went on a mission last night and had yet to return home.

"Don't worry, She probably just went on an early morning mission. Here, I'll call Wade and patch you in as a conference call." He told her before hanging up and grabbing his Ronnunicator to do what he had said he would. It was bit unsettling for him to know that KP had gone on a late night mission without telling him or Monique. He could understand why she might not call him as things were a bit awk-weird around them but why hadn't she recruited Monique? She had literally been right down the hall so it wasn't like she wouldn't have been able to get a hold of her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The dark skinned techno geek greeted them as he appeared on the screen.

"Did Kim go out on a mission last night?" Monique asked getting straight to the point.

* * *

Kim found herself sitting in a high chair with her parents standing in front of her, her real parents. They were in the same kitchen from one of her previous dreams/memories only colorful decorations adorned the walls and kitchen table. The man with the same fiery red hair as her stood in front of her holding a small cake on a plate in his hands with two lit candles protruding from the top of it. Shego stood beside him, smiling down at her daughter warmly, wearing a green turtleneck sweater with black slacks, and none other than Betty Director stood a little off to the side with a camera snapping pictures. Behind her parents, Kim could see Shego's brothers; Wego were standing right behind their sister each carrying a neatly wrapped gift, Mego stood beside them watching Kim with what looked to be excitement for some reason, and Hego stood more towards the back carrying a huge present in his massive arms.

"Happy Birthday Kimmie!" The crowd shouted in unison as her father set the cake down in front of her.

"Now make a wish." Her mother cooed. Kim's younger self paid no mind to the candles or cake in front of her, but seemed content watching her mom who chuckled when the girl hadn't even glanced at the sweet.

"Here, I'll help you." She said walking over then crouching down by her. "On the count of three, okay Kimmie? 1..2..3!" She said then lightly blew out the candles for her. The room was filled with clapping and slight chuckles as the flames went out and Shego removed the candles.

"Okay, dig in." She smiled at the toddler who still showed no interest in eating the treat.

"What's wrong squirt? You're not going to eat the cake?" Her dad asked picking up a small spoon with some cake on it and bringing it to her mouth. Little Kim turned away from the offending object before holding her hands out to Shego in the universal sign for "pick me up."

"Mommy!" She called out and the jade woman obliged, lifting her little girl into her arms.

"Okay then, looks like we're moving onto presents." Her dad said as Shego rested the girl on her hip while using her free hand to reach out and grab something off the table that Kim hadn't noticed before.

"Look what Mommy got you Princess, it's a Pandaroo" She held the cuddle-buddy in front of the now two year old who instantly grabbed it and cuddled into it, earning a few laughs from the people around her.

"Pan'woo" The little girl tried saying and her mom kissed her on the cheek.

"That's right Kimmie, he's your very own cuddle-buddy."

* * *

The small kitten woke up snuggled into something warm and soft. When she opened her eyes she found herself curled up into the larger cat who's tail was draped over her protectively. Shego nudged her daughter's side, not noticing that the girl was already awake.

"Kimmie, wake up, we're wasting day light." She told her and the smaller feline raised her head in a sleepy manner.

"You were the one who got me my Pandaroo?" She asked and Shego blinked at the seemingly random question.

"Where did that come from?" The black and green feline inquired.

"I guess the effects of Drakken's ray hasn't worn off yet because I just saw my second birthday I think. There was a cake that I refused to eat, people gathered around and then you gave me a Pandaroo." The orange kitten explained and Shego smiled inwardly at that particular memory.

"You still have that?" She asked referring to the stuffed animal and again if Kim were human, she would have blushed.

"I, erm, usually can't get to sleep without it." She admitted sheepishly, feeling embarrassed to reveal such a childish secret to her former arch nemesis. "I never really thought about where it came from before, it was just something that was always there." Shego wasn't completely sure why that particular revelation made her happy, but she figured that in a way it meant that Kim still clung to a part of her without really realizing it. It gave her hope that one day her dream of being a family again was still a possibility.

"C'mon" She told the kit who was still lying practically on top of her, sparing her from any further embarrassment. "Let's get going." Before Kim could protest, Shego brought them both back onto the ground the same way they had climbed up. Kim scowled as she had to dig her claws into the ground to avoid being pushed over by Shego as she started smoothing out her fur and skin.

"That is the last time we're sleeping in a tree." Kim informed the Jade cat who refrained from chuckling. The two were startled when they suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping. They turned their heads in the direction it came from and were surprised to see a naked mole rat running their way with his head turned so that he was watching behind him.

"Rufus?" Kim called out confused to see the small pink creature they had recently been searching for. The naked mole rat barely spared them a glance before running on past them.

"Big! Scary!" He exclaimed and that's when the two heard thundering footsteps from where Rufus had just come from. The two cats jumped, arching their back when they spotted four large dogs running towards them, snapping their jaws with slobber flying all over the place.

"Definitely big." Shego commented.

"And scary." Kim added as they turned and ran too, following the rodent.


	3. Chapter 3

"That way" Rufus squeaked as the three of them ran down the sidewalk. They had made it into Go city with the dogs hot on their tails with Rufus in the lead, having more experience rushing through people's feet while Kim held up the back not fairing too well with short legs. They could hear the loud barking and crashing as the canines ran right through people upsetting street stands and making a ruckus. Kim glanced over her shoulder before tripping over her own front paws, crashing head first into the sidewalk. Shego stopped abruptly, skidding to a hault before running back and jumping in front of the mutts who were closer to the kitten than she liked.  
With her ears flattened and a threatening hiss, the black cat swiped her paw at the german sheapard of the group, her claws tearing through his snout drawing blood. The massive beast yelped as the rest of the pack faltered for a moment, giving the older feline just enough time to nudge her kit to her feet. Kim scrambled up with Shego pushing her from behind as they caught up with Rufus. The dogs followed the three and turned the corner, but were stumped to find they had disappeared. Confused, they sniffed about not being able to pick up their scent since there were too many other smells and odors mixed in along with older scents from previous critters. After coming up with nothing, the pack of dogs departed; each going their own way not noticing the hint of movement from a semi truck that was being unloaded in front of a store.  
Kim stuck her head out slightly from behind a crate to be sure the beasts were gone and Shego pulled her back into the shadows as the last canine trotted past. Relieved, the three animals were about to exit the truck when suddenly the door slammed shut and a clicking sound signified the lock being put into place.  
"What the-" Kim said when she had barely avoided having her muzzle smashed.  
"Come on boys, let's get this show on the road!" They heard a man's voice from the other side of the now closed door before there were footsteps and the sound of the truck's passenger doors being shut. The engine started and the odd trio were set off balance when the vehicle lurched back then forward.  
"Oh great, real smart plan rodent." Shego huffed sarcastically to the small pink creature who was scratching his head with a sheepish look. "Now we're trapped in a truck that's going who knows where. We could be stuck in here for days!"  
"It's not his fault." Kim came to his defense. "At least he got us away from those dogs." She walked up to a crate beside her mother and sniffed it a bit hesitantly.  
"Hey, I think these are-"  
"Fruit." Shego cut in after having inspected the box herself. "Not really a preference, but if we're going to be stuck in here for a few days, I'm thinking we're going to have to make due." The boxes were stacked on top of each other, so Shego jumped onto one and knocked another one down. The crate smashed against the floor and a bunch of bright red apples were strewn across the truck. Rufus jumped out of the way as one almost rolled over his foot.  
"Well," Shego said jumping back down as Kim sniffed an apple herself. "Bon apetit."

* * *

"Any word on Kim or Rufus?" Monique asked Wade as she peeked over Ron's shoulder after he answered his Ronnunicator.  
"Sorry guys, there's no sign of them ever having even been there when DNAmy was arrested, if Kim's ride hadn't confirmed that he had dropped her off, I would think she never even made it, the kimmunicators not working, there have been no sightings of her and even GJ can't get a location. It's like her and Shego both just disappeared off the face of the earth."  
"And Rufus?" Ron asked.  
"Well the chip I planted is back online and I've got a signal coming from Go City, but he's on the move and it seems like he's heading west."  
"Go City?" The blond teen asked confused but hopeful. Wade found Rufus, he was somewhere near Go City but he was okay. At least he hoped he was.  
"Yeah, from my satellite images, it looks like he hopped onto a the back of a fruit delivery truck avoiding a pack of dogs, but oddly enough, he was with two cats, and he didn't seem scared of them."  
"Cats?" Okay no nothing made sense.  
"What kind of cats?" Monique asked and the boy genius went to work, typing away on his computers.  
"Uh, I'm not sure, I've never seen that particular breed before, and I can't find a match on their descriptions." He disappeared as an image of three animals came on the screen. One was obviously Rufus and he seemed to be directing the cats onto the back of a semi. One was black with white paws and a green glare on it's coat while the other was orange with back paws and a white tipped tail along with a white fluffy chest and  
"Green? That's an odd color for a cat." Ron commented focusing on the older of the two because of the odd color.  
"Maybe, but it's the perfect Shade to be Shego." Monique told him eyes wide.  
"Shego?" He looked back at the picture right before Wade came back on.  
"You don't think..." He trailed off scanning his friend's faces to figure their thoughts on the subject.  
"Wade, I'm open to anything by this point. I mean it's not like we haven't come across stranger things."  
"That is true" Wade conceded.  
"Wait, so you guys are telling me that those cats are Kim and Shego?" Ron asked wondering if he wasn't misunderstanding this whole sitch. Wade looked at Monique who looked back at him. They were silent before both turning to Ron.

* * *

Kim yawned for what felt like the millionth time as she sat half leaning against one of the crates. Shego walked over to her from the spot she had been lying to nudge the kitten affectionately.  
"How long do you think it's been?" The younger cat asked sleepily.  
"I don't know, but it feels like it should be night time." She shot a glance to the sleeping rodent who lied peacefully with his arm hanging off the edge.  
"That's what I would guess. I always knew cats could see in the dark, but I never knew just how well. I hadn't even realized that there wasn't any light in here until a couple hours ago." Kim said before letting loose yet another yawn.  
"You should go sleep." Shego told her and the Kitten shook her head.  
"I tried to earlier, I can't seem to get comfortable enough. I think the floor's too hard or something." Kim informed her mother. Shego licked her kitten's head slightly as if she were planting a kiss before using a paw to bring the orange kit closer to her.  
"Here, you can lie against me." She said lowering herself onto the ground. Kim hesitated a moment before the sleepy part of her brain won her internal war and she laid down, resting into Shego and using her as a pillow. The smaller feline sighed at the warmth that the cat's soft fur provided and she was fast asleep in seconds. Shego smiled inwardly seeing this and gave her another few licks, straightening out some of her fur that had been sticking out wildly in random directions. She laughed a little when the kitten purred in her sleep afterwards.  
Rufus opened one eye and looked over at the two cuddled into each other. He honestly hadn't been too surprised seeing them as cats, but he hadn't really expected them to act so close. The only times he had seen them together, they were fighting or taunting each other. He suspected something must have happened during his absence and left it at that. He had a brief thought about whether or not he should be worried about being eaten but then disregarded it before returning to the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the short chapters, I've been busy running around everywhere trying to find a job so that I can help with the rent among other things so my writing time is once again limited -_- especially with summer school coming up. Thank You so much for the reviews, I'm glad that everyone seems to be liking this story, hopefully I can do better with this than I have been.**

* * *

"Mommy?" A little girl with large curious emerald eyes stood outside the door to her parent's bedroom. Her father had gone off with her brothers on a weekend long camping trip so the girl had been at home with her mother. Samantha Gordeux was a great mother, always making time for her family especially when they needed her, but because of work, she seldom ever really got to be home so the only time she could make had to be shared by the five Gordeux siblings. Selena, the second eldest but only six at this time had been so excited to get a weekend alone with her Mommy but was disappointed when her mom seemed to be out of sorts. Although the girl seemed so happy with everything and helped everyone with their own problems, no one could have foreseen the demons of her own that she had hid so well. After the boys had left, the woman became submissive, almost acting as if the little girl had gone with her brothers and father and only acknowledging the girl at meals.

Selena had gotten up for a glass of water in the middle of the night when she heard small sobs coming from her mother's quarters and now she stood in front of the door wondering why her mom wasn't responding. The little girl pushed open the door and quietly stepped inside. Then her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her Mommy sitting on the ground with her back to the wall and a knife in her hand. Before the girl could react in anyway the woman with tears streaming down her face stabbed it into her arm and slashed the blade down so that the knife followed the veins in her arm.

"Mommy!" Selena cried and Samantha Gordeux looked up with wide eyes not having known her child was even out of her bed.

"Selena" She whispered before she started crying harder. "I'm so sorry" She told her only daughter as the blood poured from her arm. Selena went beside her mother and cuddled into her side while the older woman placed a gentle arm around her while the other one bled.

"Why did you hurt yourself Mommy?" The small raven-haired child asked confused about what was going on.

"Because I'm weak." Her mom answered after a long pause. "Because I can't go on, and I can't be strong. I tried Selena, I really did, but I was fighting a war inside and I lost. I know you might not really understand it, and a part of me hopes that you never do. I want you to promise me something, can you do that?" The young girl looked up into her mom's eyes as she tried to decipher what she was saying but she had a spark of determination in her own emerald orbs.

"What Mommy?"

"Promise me you wont make the same mistakes I did. You are strong and I know it. I want you to always remember that no matter what life throws at you, you can always make it through it. I want you to take care of your brothers, even Hego, they're your family and nothing can ever change that."

"Aren't you going to take care of 'em?" She asked as her mom who shook her head. The woman had already grown pale and was laying back against the wall looking weak and exhausted.

"I can't. Not anymore sweetie."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving any moment now. I don't want you to worry though, I'm going to a happy place, but I wont be able to come back."

"But I don't want you to go" The child said with tears swimming in her eyes.

"I know firefly. I love you, and I love your brothers and your father very much and when you ever think back to this moment, I don't want you blaming yourself." Shego wasn't sure what she was talking about but didn't say anything. She sat cuddled into her mother who stroked her hair every so often until she suddenly stopped and her had went limp. Selena looked up at her mother to find her eyes closed as she was slumped back looking deathly pale, but besides that, it looked like she was sleeping so the little girl figured that she was. She thought she'd spend this time next to her, waiting till she woke up so she could say goodbye before she left.

Her brothers and father came home the next day to find her still cuddled into her lifeless mother's side.

* * *

Shego woke up feeling a bit depressed over the memory of her childhood. The three of them were still stuck in the back of the delivery truck going who knows where and for how long. She couldn't tell whether the sun was out by now or not, but the other two animals were still asleep. She looked down at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully curled into her, purring softly and Shego wondered if the girl was dreaming about her past again. Since being hit by the ray, the raven furred cat had found she was developing cat-like instincts, one of which was being even more protective and caring for her kitten. Now proved that as she began soothing out her kit's fur with her tongue on instinct. The sleeping girl's purr grew louder and Shego mentally smiled. She did have a dark past of her own, but she found that there were some moments where it all seemed worth it. She remembered when her daughter was first born, holding the tiny thing in her arms for the first time in awe of how small the girl was. She had felt a bit scared holding her, almost as if she might break the child. She had had silent tears streaming down her face as she looked up at her husband of 1 year with a look of pure joy. It was in that moment that she realized that what she had then; her family, made it all worth it.

The older feline gave her offspring another few licks before lying back down and curling her tail gently over the petite creature who snuggled farther into her mother in her sleep. After another moment or two Shego was able to fall back asleep, only this time instead of dreams about her either of her parent's deaths, she dreamed about a life she had longed for, one where she got to see her child grow up to become the gifted young woman she was today with Johnathon at her side.


End file.
